


Undercover| Luke Alvez {Mafia AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mafia themes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Mafia AU, LukexReader. She’s working to catch him but he catches her first❜❜-pillowtalkparadise15Pairings: Luke Alvez x F!ReaderFeaturing: Luke Alvez, Y/n (Reader), David Rossi, Emily, JJ, Spencer Reid, TaraSummary: Luke catches y/n red-handed.WARNINGS: angst, mafia themes, fake relationship, character death.Word Count:747A/N: Got a Luke Alvez or Criminal Minds request? Send it in! Feedback is appreciated!!!
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 3





	Undercover| Luke Alvez {Mafia AU}

****

You thought you had one over him, but you were so wrong. Luke had you fooled. He made you believe you were one step ahead of him, but you weren’t. that you were closing in on him, but boy you were so wrong.

He knew something was suspicious about you. You were too serious, kept things to yourself a lot. You seemed more interested in his life and the mafia.

What made him suspect you to be an FBI agent or working for the police department, is when he took incriminating calls and his mafia friends ended up getting caught. As well as how his products got seized by the FBI. This only seemed to happen when you were around.

“Babe, I’m going out for a while.” Luke spoke. Wrapping his arms around your waist. Pulling you closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips then your forehead.

“I love you.” Luke spoke.

“I love you, too.” You responded. Eyes sparkling with happiness. But he knew it was fake.

Luke gave you a charming smile. Then let go of you. walking out of the door. He got in his car, turning it on and putting it into gear, then pressing his foot on the gas, speeding off. Expect he stopped in the neighbourhood, parking his car in the bushes. 

Walking back home. He sneakily snuck into the house. Making sure the FBI agents that were hidden at the bottom of the hill didn’t see him. He made no sound, or no one saw him as he snuck into his mansion. Hiding in the shadows, or against the wall. Trying to find you.

Once he did. His suspicions were confirmed. He saw you sitting on his chair, doing something to his laptop.

“Alright, I’m in.” You spoke. He noticed a little earpiece in your ear. Making his blood boil.

“Aren’t you a sneaky little thing.” Luke spoke. Making you jump. You sneakily grabbed the duster that was on the table near you.

“Babe, your home early, I was just cleaning your desk.” You spoke. Giving him a cheery smile. Dusting his desk in the process.

“Lies. I know exactly what you were doing. I trusted you, but you betrayed me.” Luke growled. While you continued to have a calm composure.

“Luke…” You started to say only for him to cut you off.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t find out about your little secret, agent l/n?” Luke hissed out. Your eyes suddenly flashed with panic, before they changed into confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You spoke. Taking a step away from the desk.

“Get out of there, y/n.” Emily commanded into the earpiece. But your hair covered it.

“You know what I do to rats, to people who betray my trust. I kill them.” He growled out. Taking out his gun.

“Luke.” You shouted turning to stop him, but it was too late he already pulled the trigger. Shooting you three times in the stomach, near your heart and shooting you on the shoulder. You collapsed to the floor. Your body spasming. As pain ripped through your entire body.

“Go, get the team in there now.” Emily commanded into the walkie talkie.

“Your team will never catch me.” He spoke. Walking up to you. He grabbed his laptop and walked off. Leaving you to bleed out.

Just as he left through the back door. The team came storming in. Clearing all the rooms, while Emily went to you. Calling ambulance.

“He's not here.” They all called out.

Emily grabbed your hand as she waited with you, kneeling next to you.

“I’m here. Stay with me.” Emily pleaded.

“I…” You wheezed out.

“Sh, it’s okay.” Emily cried. Holding your hand tighter. Her thumb rubbing soothing circles against the back of your hand.

“I got through his data system; the malware is planted.” You gasped out through heavy breathing. All your energy slowly fading away. Your vision fading black.

“No. Y/n, stay with me.” She pleaded. Shaking you.

“Please.” She begged. But it was too late, you were slipping off into the darkness. Your hand went limp in hers as she cried out. Turning to coax you to wake up and hold on. But it was too late.

JJ rested her hand on Emily’s shoulder. Comforting her.

“We will get him.” She spoke. Making Emily nod, as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily. Both of them weeping for their friend and lost team member….


End file.
